


Kiss or Kill (Assassin/Hitman AU)

by Tardisangel67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Assassin AU, F/M, Hitman AU, M/M, Polyamorous relationship, SPN Poly Bingo 2018, minor violent moments, no graphic content imo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 07:59:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15577368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tardisangel67/pseuds/Tardisangel67
Summary: Meg and Castiel are sent on a mission by the Organization, an all knowing omnipresent group that controls most of the back stage of the major cities. They have trained all their youth for this mission and know better than to ask questions when they're given the name of their target: Jonathan Smith. The mission seems clear cut at first, but is it really ?Written for the 2018 spn poly bingo





	Kiss or Kill (Assassin/Hitman AU)

In our lives, there are days where we must step up and prove ourselves, not only to others, but to ourselves. That day has come, today, for Castiel Novak-Masters. He is about to take on his first big mission and prove himself to the rest of the organization. All he has to do is carry out what he had been taught since he joined the organization. All he has to do is kill one man.

 

Castiel himself will admit that despite the intensive training he’d followed, he has no clue how he’s going to do it. It was one thing to learn how to defend himself, and all the different ways to poison someone without leaving a trace, but it’s a whole different challenge to actually do it.  
Happily, he isn’t alone. His best friend, most trusted confident, and fiancée, Meg, would be there to help. Her company reassured Castiel a lot, but also reminded him of the stakes of this operation. If he succeeds, he will officially be part of the organization and will get to live the life he has planned with Meg. If he fails though, he will be forced to leave the Organization and probably be “terminated”, never seeing his beloved future wife again. The mere thought of losing her, is enough for him to be willing to do anything, even kill a stranger. It was selfish, he knew, but he couldn’t let one person, probably a terrible person, get between him and his plan. He lets that thought guide him while he packs his bag, sliding his knives between two sweaters and his pocket gun into it’s holster on his upper thigh. He slips on his long black trench coat, picks up his bag, and walks out of the door.  
As he approaches the black Land Rover he can see Meg sitting in the driver’s seat smiling at him.  
“Hey there angel !” she chimes as he opens the door to the car. “Ready for your big day?”  
She punches him on the shoulder while he sits down. He smiles at her, trying to seem as confident as he can when he answers.  
“You bet I am! Mr…” he looks down towards the papers sitting between them trying to remember his target’s name “Jonathan Smith better watch out !”  
She smiled lovingly at him, “Yes he better, because here comes the most badass couple in America !”  
He looked at her surprised “You think we’re the most badass couple in America?” he chuckles, starting the car.  
“Yeah, definitely ! I mean we’re trained assassins! How much more hardcore could there be?”  
She had a point, there probably weren't many couples of professional killers in America, and if there were, he doubted they would be offended that they had appropriated the top spot. Real professionals certainly didn’t care about being the best or not, they just did their job. He hoped he'd be able to do the same.

During the drive, their conversations ranged from gossip from the organization to Meg counting the bullets in their carry-on bag out loud while Castiel tried to distract her, both purposefully avoiding the subject of how exactly they intended to use the bullets.  
About half the way through the trip, they decided to stop to buy basic necessities, knowing their motel would probably not be high class. Their target moves a lot, never staying long in one location, but they had tracked him down to a motel in Michigan where he has been staying for a week. According to Castiel’s documentation, a week is a long stay for Johnathan Smith. He seemed to constantly be on the run. _Perhaps he was fleeing something, or maybe even somebody?_ Castiel thought. _It was quite ironic to think he had no clue they were the ones he should be scared of…_  
After thirteen hours of driving they finally arrived at the motel. It was exactly the way Castiel had imagined it: on the side of a state road, almost vacant, and not exactly at the hype of modern architecture, but surprisingly clean looking. He stretches, relieved to get out of the car and stand up after so long sitting. The couple walks up to the hotel clerk’s desk a calculated tired smile on their lips.  
“Hello,” Meg approaches the lanky man behind the counter. “We’ll take your suite. We’re on our honeymoon !” she enthuses flashing her engagement ring at him.  
Castiel can’t hold back a light scoff and rolls his eyes a bit when the man instantly perks up and books them the suite. Meg had been using the honeymoon excuse to get on people’s good side ever since they looked old enough for the part. He couldn’t believe how easily it worked, it was so cheesy. She would never admit it but Castiel knows, it’s her way of showing how much she appreciates him. Meg furiously defended her anti-“touchy-feely” façade, but deep down she was the sweetest and most caring woman he’d met. That’s one of the reasons he loved her so much.  
In their kind of life, people don’t tend to be particularly faithful, and marriages don’t last long; weddings are often spur of the moment choices, or lust motivated half promises. In an environment where violence was so common, love became violent too. The omnipresent fear of losing it all pushed them into a blaze of passion that rapidly burned away all the romance of what love is supposed to be. The stronger the flames the quicker the candle melts, they say… well somehow, the candle of Castiel and Meg’s love sure burned bright but their flame has been steady for over 4 years. 

 

Once alone in their room, they start to settle down. Castiel pulls the blinds down on their windows while Meg hides their weaponry in the empty closet. He then sets up a camera on the windowsill so they can insure they’re not being watched. Little by little, the basic motel room turns into a true assassin’s HQ.  
Once all the suspicious material had been concealed, the two of them laid down on the double bed facing each other, silently taking in the sight of the other. Castiel looked tense.  
“Nervous?” Meg asks, reaching out to caress Castiel’s cheek.  
He nods lightly leaning in to the touch.  
“Don’t be scared. I know it sounds difficult, but that’s because you’re thinking too much about it. You’ve always been a worrier…This guy will never know what hit him, you’ve trained your whole life for this. He’s no match for you.”  
“That’s not the problem Meg… I’m just not sure what we’re doing is right… What has this man done to deserve to die? We barely know anything about him and we’re just going to execute him in cold blood?”  
Meg looks at him taking in a deep breath before answering.  
“I know it’s hard to accept the part of unknown in our job, but we are agents of the greater good, and we have to trust those in charge.”  
She passed her fingers gently through his hair before going to the bathroom to change into sleepwear.  
Castiel laid down and took a deep breath, trying to calm the doubts that had started to grow in his mind. He was doing this for the greater good. He’s not doing this out of vengeance or personal gain. The organization wants the best for all. He repeated the organization’s motto to himself _“The world is a garden, and we are it’s gardeners. Some evil seeds must be destroyed to keep the garden safe. The world is a garden…”_ The repetition of the familiar phrase calmed him enough to return to his usual self.

 

“You know what might make you feel a bit more confident?” Meg started, returning from the bathroom in a sateen slip.  
He looked at her, his eyebrow cocked, curious to know what her miracle solution could be.  
She poked his chest lightly, climbing on the bed to straddle him.  
“Getting some testosterone flowing by enjoying some _sweet sweet loving’_ with your future wife.” she offered in a seductive voice  
He rolled his eyes at her offer, but still pulled her in for a kiss.  
Her soft lips were so familiar, and the shape of her body, which he could feel through the light undergarment, was so comforting that for a moment he decided to indulge in a moment of softness before the horrors he would have to commit the next day.  
Her hands slid behind his neck, rubbing soothing circles into the nape of his neck as she deepened the kiss. He let out a slight hum of approval in response. His hands slid under her nightgown meeting the silk of her thong. _The blue one,_ he thought, _my favorite._  
He rolled them over and pulled her underwear off, tossing them to the side of the bed. Between two kisses he stopped to whisper in her ear “I think you were right again babe.”  
She smiled and answered with a wink. “I always am Cas.”  
The flow of oxytocin and adrenalin generated by having sex with Meg distracted Castiel from his fear of what was to come but, just as he started to give in to the post-coital haziness, the thought of the cold-blooded murder that awaited creeped back into his mind keeping him up most of the night.

They spent the next day finishing their preparatives for the task. Castiel made some phone calls to the rooms neighboring their target’s to inform them that the rooms they were in were suspected of having toxic molds in them and that they had to evacuate as quickly as possible for their safety. Clearing those rooms was essential. They couldn’t have any accidental witnesses or have them call in noise complaints and get them arrested so close to their goal. Meg took upon herself to break into the motel’s main supply closet to _“borrow”_ a maid’s outfit and janitor’s trolley. Upon seeing her return with all the stolen material, Castiel froze in a sudden access of panic.  
“What did you steal all that stuff for? You’re going to get us caught!” he accused  
She put a hand on his shoulder trying to calm his nerves. “Chill… Nobody will notice this stuff disappearing, and we’ve got to have some sort of excuse to show up in this guy’s room.”  
Castiel sighed unable to formulate any valid opposition.  
“So we go give him a visit tonight ?” she offered  
“Why would the cleaning staff show up in the middle of the night?” he asked “Your disguise idea is good, but in that case we need to change the timeline and move the actual task to tomorrow morning. This offsets everything we planned… What if they move new people into the rooms we cleared? What if the nocturnal activity alerts the desk clerk ?”  
She hadn’t thought of that. She might have just compromised it all, she realized, but she refused to give up so easily on their original timeline.  
“This guy, from what we know, is no genius… I mean we have no records of him going to any highschool. Who’s to say he wouldn’t believe we’re just passing by for a quick clean? We could say that other guests have complained because of an odor and that we’re there to investigate on it.” Meg offered.  
Castiel shook his head. “Even a child wouldn’t believe that. Motel cleaning staff aren’t paid enough to work night shifts like that… I think we should stick to the original plan of breaking into the room, but just include the outfits as well as a back up. Maintenance probably has the keys to every room so that would explain how we got in.”  
Meg nodded. It was far from the fool-proof plans they had learned to elaborate during their Organization training but it’s the best they had.


End file.
